The research to be carried out will be in three main categories relating to corticotrophin-releasing factor (CRF), in general neuroendocrinology, and thyroid physiology and disease. CRF in the hypothalamus and neurohypophysis of various species and strains will be compared. The in vivo activity of CRF-A (approximately 100,000 daltons) and CRF-B (approximately 10,000-15,000 daltons) will be evaluated. Various studies related to neuroendocrine regulation of ACTH, TSH, and prolactin will be performed. The pathogenesis of lymphoid thyroiditis, process of thyroid secretion, and treatment of Graves' disease will be examined.